Bad Santas
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Chuck and the gang have to infiltrate a ring of eco-friendly mall Santas gone bad. Yeah, you know you want to read this.


A/N: This is part of Mikki13's Holiday Fic Exchange. :)

_This fic is for: mxpw_

_3 Things I want: Sarah in a sexy elf costume, Casey dressed as Santa Claus,_

_and some Charah (real friendship moment is an acceptable substitute)_

_3 Things I don't want: Angst, weak Chuck (weak characterization in general),_

_and character death (unless it's Emmett or Morgan, then that's okay)_

_Pairing: Chuck/Sarah (Duh)_

_Prompt: Team B must infiltrate a nefarious ring (get it, ring? *snerk*) of_

_mall Santas, who are a threat to national security (how? I don't know! That's_

_your job to figure out. Okay, maybe they are eco-terrorist Santas, trying to_

_misguidedly protect the North Pole from global warming?). I think you can take_

_it from there (I hope)_

I found the prompt to be really hard. Haha. So, tell me what you think! Sorry it's late!

Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays!

Love,

SLWF

* * *

"You'd better watch out. You'd better not cry. You'd better not pout. I'm telling you why.  
Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town.  
He's making a list. He's checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice," Mariah Carey's voice blared through the speakers of the Castle's audio system.

"In conclusion," General Beckman stated, looking as bored as ever, "Team Bartowski, you are to infiltrate this ring of eco-friendly mall Santas at the Santa Monica Christmas Mall Santa Convention at the Santa Monica Place. You are to find out and prevent whatever disastrous event they have planned to keep the North Pole safe from global warming. Do you understand?"

"Yes, General," Casey answered.

"Good," Beckman said, joylessly. "Happy holidays. Beckman out."

The moment the monitor with Beckman's face on it turned off, Chuck started complaining.

"It's the day before Christmas! We're supposed to spend time together! Ellie's dinner is tonight!" Chuck shouted. "Why can't someone else do it?"

"It's someone else's Christmas too, Chuck," Sarah said, patting Chuck on the shoulder.

"And we're the team based closest to Santa Monica," Casey grumbled. "Let's just get in and get out. It sounds easy."

"It always sounds easy," Chuck shook his head.

Sarah leaned over to whisper in Chuck's ear, "Just think, you'll get to see Casey dressed up as Santa Claus."

"Oh, joy," Chuck mumbled, getting off of the conference table.

* * *

"How's my beard?" Casey asked, looking in the mirror and adjusting it for the millionth time.

"It's fine," Sarah said. "How do I look?"

"Like you need more clothes," Casey mumbled. "Seriously, that can't be the whole costume. You need pants and a sweater or something."

Sarah looked in the mirror. She was dressed in an elf costume, or what was supposed to be an elf costume. It looked more like a very tight, green, long t-shirt with a deep v-neck and a belt. Sarah had on a pair of green-striped white knee-high stockings and little black Mary Jane shoes. The costume was topped off with a green Santa Claus hat, covering her pigtails.

"It's kind of tight," Sarah observed.

"Obviously," Casey smirked. "Walker, you look like a fourteen-year-old dressed as a holiday hooker."

"I think you look great, Sarah," Chuck said.

_Actually, I think you look really sexy, Sarah, _Chuck thought, as he tried giving Sarah a once-over without being caught.

"Of course you do," Casey said, bringing Chuck's attention away from Sarah, "you picked the costume out, perv. I knew you liked them young, but this is ridiculous, Bartowski. Besides, this is a mission. Not a chance for you to play out your sick little fantasies. Just be glad we're in California, it's at least normal here."

"Where did you even get this, Chuck?" Sarah asked, turning towards him and giving him a full view of her barely covered cleavage. "You managed to find Casey a perfectly suitable Santa costume."

"I don't know," Chuck said, shrugging. "I had Morgan get the costumes for me. He said that he knew a guy."

"Morgan," Sarah growled disgust evident in her voice. "Of course. Well, we can't get a better one now. I'll just wear this green cloak thing over it. Come on, we've got to go."

"Wait," Chuck said, "how do I look?"

"Like an idiot," Casey said.

"Really?" Chuck worriedly asked Sarah.

"No, no," Sarah shook her head. "You just look…a little like…Buddy the Elf."

"What's your favorite color?" Casey laughed.

"You sure are jolly, Casey," Chuck glared. "Maybe you should wear that costume more often."

* * *

The team piled out of Casey's Jeep Grand Cherokee into the parking lot of Santa Monica Place.

"Ugh, Casey, you drive like a maniac," Chuck groaned. "And the eco-terrorists will not be happy with your choice of car."

"Like I care," Casey said. "Let's just get in and figure out whatever they're planning so that we can leave."

"I'm with you," Sarah said, wrapping the green elf cloak around her shoulders to shield herself from the slight breeze.

Team Bartowski walked through the parking lot, the two government agents keeping their eyes open for anyone suspicious. All they saw were elves and Santas.

When they finally made it to the entrance of the huge, three-story mall, they were stopped by a surly looking Santa Claus.

"Your passes?" the Santa asked gruffly.

"Right here," Casey said, pulling out three entrance passes.

"Go in," the Santa said, already forgetting about the team and moving on to the next Santa/elf group in line.

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah had barely made it through the door when they were shoved aside by some large-bodied elves.

"Hurry up! It's starting!" one elf said excitedly to an elf in front of him.

Casey signaled to Sarah, telling her that they should follow the elves. Sarah nodded her head and the team followed the elves.

The group of elves stopped in the middle of the food court, where an angry looking Santa was standing on top of a table in the center. He didn't look very jolly. He was a balding, short, overweight man who appeared to be roughly middle-aged. No wonder he was angry.

"My fellow Santas and elves," the Santa said, loudly, "every year, we bring joy to children in malls all over the country!"

"Yeah!" shouted the group of Santas and elves surrounding the team.

"We sit for hours and hours listening to what those kids want! Never getting to tell anyone what we want!" the lead Santa shouted. "We constantly watch weather reports stating that our world, our beautiful world, is falling apart! That global warming is taking over! And no one is doing anything to stop it!"

"Yeah!" echoed the large crowd, excluding Casey, Chuck, and Sarah.

"Hippies," said Casey in disgust. "This mission just got worse."

"Why am I not surprised," muttered Chuck under his breath, causing Sarah to hastily stifle a giggle. She slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Now it must be the cold air messing with my ears or something," continued Chuck, "but I'm fairly sure you just giggled, Sarah."

"Did not," replied Sarah petulantly.

"What are you two, five?" said Casey angrily, turning to face them. Unfortunately, the effect was ruined by the great bushy beard that obscured most of Casey's face and this made Chuck and Sarah's task even more difficult. They eventually managed to control their laughter and returned to the task in hand: figuring out what the Santas were actually intending to do.

"Now that's over, are you able to do some real spy work now, Walker?" reprimanded Casey.

"Right, yes, sorry," said Sarah rapidly, before giving Chuck a glare, as if it was his fault he had dared make her laugh. Chuck only stared blankly back in confusion and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Casey.

"You two idiots made me miss what the bad Santa just said," Casey grunted. "He's making his move. I'll follow him. You two see if you can get any information from one of these other Santas."

Casey made his way through the crowd as he followed the surly Santa out of the food court.

"So," Chuck said, looking at Sarah, "do we split up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sarah said, "we don't really know if these Santas are dangerous and you are still the Intersect."

"Right, at least I don't have to 'stay in the food court'," Chuck sighed. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Follow me," Sarah said, grabbing his hand without thinking.

Chuck willingly followed Sarah as she led him to a group of Santas that appeared to be in the midst of a heated discussion.

"That was not the plan we discussed!" yelled one Santa.

"Ralphie seems to think he can save the North Pole himself," mused another Santa.

"Just because he was in that brainless movie, _A Christmas Story_," griped another one. "He didn't even have that much of a role."

Sarah decided that she wasn't going to learn anything from listening to these Santas, so she decided to see if she could get any information by talking to them.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked, at once grabbing the attention of the three Santas. "My boyfriend and I came here to join the cause but he—", with this she gave a pointed look to Chuck, "distracted me and we missed the whole speech. Could you go over it one more time?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" the three Santas exclaimed, eager to help Sarah.

"I'm Jason, by the way," the youngest of the group told Sarah who couldn't have been younger than forty, as he and his comrades checked her out. "And, if I may be so bold, you are quite the looker."

"Uh, thank you," Sarah said with a tight smile. "But, um, my _boyfriend _and I really have to get going soon so we would really love it if you guys would tell us how we can help."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jason shot a disgusted look at Chuck, "Ralph was just talking about how we could stop global warming. Apparently he bought some 'brainwashing' crap that he has decided to use against the little kids that come to see Santa at the mall. Something about convincing them that 'going green' is best. He figures that if, you know, millions of kids decide that they want to go green, their parents will just have to obey. Personally, we don't think Ralph is capable of brain washing a hamster, much less millions of kids. But, if you want to help, just give me your number and I'll call you if we, um, come up with something better."

"Ha, um, no thanks," Sarah said, tightening her grip on Chuck's hand. "I don't agree with brainwashing children. I'll, uh, just come back next time. Come on, sweetie."

"Yes, babe," Chuck said, following Sarah away from the men.

Once they were a safe distance away from the men, Sarah looked at Chuck, "Really? Brainwashing kids?"

"I think he just made that up to impress you, Sarah," Chuck said with a grin. "I mean, God knows what I'd say to get someone like you."

"You wouldn't have to say much," Sarah muttered under her breath. "Let's go see if Casey found something."

The couple walked, hand-in-hand, through the mall looking for Casey. It was hard to tell which Santa was theirs. After almost fifteen minutes of searching, they found him sitting on the edge of a fountain.

"It's about time you guys found me," Casey muttered. "Did you find something out?"

"No," Sarah said. "Just that these Santas are pervs. Did you?"

"Ha, yeah," Casey scoffed. "These Santas are harmless. The leader just wanted to brainwash some kids."

"Oh, they were telling the truth," Sarah whispered to Chuck.

"I see," Chuck whispered back before turning his attention to Casey. "You don't think brainwashing kids qualifies as harm?"

"Not when he planned on brainwashing them by using a how-to book he bought for fifteen cents at the local thrift store," Casey said, holding up a beat-up looking book.

"So we came here for nothing then, huh?" Sarah asked, knowing the answer.

"Yup," Casey said. "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Um, cover," Sarah explained, quickly dropping Chuck's hand from her grasp. "Some Santas were hitting on me."

"I see," Casey smirked. "Well, I'll you see guys in the car. Twenty minutes or you'll have to find your own way home."

"Okay…" Chuck said.

"Here," Casey said, handing Sarah a handful of pennies. "I already made my wish."

With that, Casey made his way to the exit, leaving Chuck and Sarah alone once again.

"So," Sarah said, shaking her handful of pennies, "do you want to make a wish before we go?"

"Why not?" Chuck asked, taking a couple pennies from Sarah. "You go first."

"Okay," Sarah smiled, closing her eyes. She quickly made a wish and tossed a penny into the fountain. "Your turn."

"So it is," Chuck laughed. "Okay, I wish that Ellie doesn't kill me because I didn't stay to help her prepare for the Christmas dinner."

Sarah giggled, for the second time that day, "You can't tell me what your wish is, 'cause then it won't come true."

"Well, maybe I was subtly pleading with you to protect me from Ellie's wrath," Chuck smiled.

"Of course," Sarah said. "Don't I always?"

"Yes, yes, you do," Chuck said. "Now, come on, let's make some more wishes, Casey's waiting in the car."

"I don't need to make any more wishes," Sarah said, once again taking Chuck's hand. "I have everything I could possibly want."

"Me too," Chuck said, with his 1000-watt Bartowski smile. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks go to Kayla (Shrimpy Kay, I think now), Pizza (sgafan360), OC (verkisto), and Pez (kroblues) for editing! Pez also helped by adding 100 or so words when I was stuck. Thanks, guys! :D

Please review! And have a nice day! :D

PS, in case you didn't know, Carrie Underwood is engaged (had to get a mention in somewhere, guys)! :D


End file.
